<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Strange Ways by Amberdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994886">Art for Strange Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams'>Amberdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draugr, Eldritch, Fanart, Gen, Mild Horror, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Winchesters in mild peril, fishing boats, oil rigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPNEldritch bang art for Mukur0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam and Dean Winchester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Eldritch Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Strange Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/gifts">mukur0</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's time to get our creep on again,  is back! My partner in crime was the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0">mukur0</a>, who has spun a chilling tale of Winchesters vs a Norse version of the undead, which had some wonderful inspiration for me to play with.<br/>
Click on the banner to read the story </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995237">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Sam and Dean start their investigation on a mysteriously deserted oil rig, and things only get worse when they leave...</p>
<p>Mildly spoilery art<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50469215187/in/photostream/"></a></p>
<p>The usual process for anyone interested:<br/>
Both banner and main pic are watercolour and ink on 100% cotton paper. The banner was done in my Mossery sketchbook, and is quite small (about 6" x 4"). I did the lettering digitally after scanning the art. Here's the pic without the lettering and before I fixed the scanner's usual washing out of the original colours. I do this in Affinity, by copying the layer and multiplying it, then reducing the multiplied layer's opacity until the colours on screen match the ones on paper.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/T0L9X5"></a><br/>
And the same for the main pic<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/y7Y0P4"></a><br/>
Here are a couple of the earlier stages - inking the pencil drawing (apart from the creepy hands because I didn't want those too defined) and then the first layers of watercolour.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50469056831/in/photostream/"></a><br/>
I nearly stopped here with the painting, as I liked the washed out colours, but in the end I couldn't resist adding more. Hopefully I kept the creepy vibe.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/a4a781"></a><br/>
And that's all folks. If anyone's interested in paint - in the main pic the sea is Daniel Smith Cascade Green, which separates into a phthalo green(?) and turquoisey shade when it dries. The sky is Daniel Smith sodalite genuine (the granulation is all that one colour), with touches of napthamide maroon and Mayan blue. The boat has burnt sienna mixes and washes of shadow violet over the top. Oh and I decided Dean should be wearing the red shirt of bad decisions. In the banner one I used more cobalt teal in the mix.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>